<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight Summons by TigerShinigami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242149">Moonlight Summons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerShinigami/pseuds/TigerShinigami'>TigerShinigami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Bickering, Gen, Humor, Reapers, Rituals, Shinigami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerShinigami/pseuds/TigerShinigami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean complete a summoning ritual for a special type of reaper- with unexpected results.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlight Summons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They gathered and sorted the ingredients for the summoning ritual in silence. Sam kept his notes open on the ground nearby, checking them at each step and diligent in every detail. The ingredients needed were fairly standard for summoning otherworldly beings. The exception was the particularly rare and mysterious ‘Hell Butterfly’ that was the key to all of it. It had taken multiple efforts across three separate states, but they had finally found one in an unknowing entomologist’s collection.  It was dead, but that couldn’t be helped. Finding a Hell Butterfly on Earth- particularly outside of Japan- was difficult enough. Locating a living one was impossible. So a dead one would have to do. According to their research, it would still work. </p><p>"What's different about this reaper, again?" Dean asked. </p><p>“It’s a certain type called a ‘Shinigami’- mostly known in Japan. They’re like regular reapers in that they help souls pass on, only these protect the living by fighting corrupted spirits,” Sam said. </p><p>Dean grunted. “So in other words, it’ll do our job for us?”</p><p>Sam gave a partial shrug. “Something like that.”</p><p>“So we let someone else do the work for a change. Fine by me.” He surveyed the setup on the ground. “That it?” It had taken longer than they hoped, but everything was finally set. </p><p>Sam checked through his notes a final time and compared it to the arrangement on the floor. They had a large space within an abandoned building, which suited their needs perfectly. It was night, and they were far enough away from any locals as to not draw attention. “That’s it. All we need to do is light the candle and say the phrase.”</p><p>He could tell Dean was getting impatient at how long it was taking. He’d do better once they had some kind of visible, tangible result from their work. “Alright, then. Go for it.”</p><p>Sam held the notes in front of him and read the incantation. It was less of a spell and more of a plea for help from the Shinigami, a call that human lives were in danger from an evil spirit. Sam liked the idea that something not of the Earth might actually care about helping humans for once. But Dean was skeptical. </p><p>He finished the incantation. A barest breeze blew against the rotten wood walls, then nothing. It could’ve easily been regular wind. </p><p>An eyebrow raised, Sam glanced around. Dean did the same.</p><p>“...Is something supposed to happen?” Dean asked. </p><p>“Yeah… I thought so.” Sam frowned and started flipping through his research. “It says after we complete the summons that one will appear to help us. There’s this gate they open to the living world.”</p><p>“Well… Call me crazy, but I don’t see nothing,” Dean said.</p><p>“I know we did it right…”</p><p>“Did we? Cause I’m pretty sure nothing happened. Unless they’re, y’know, invisible.”</p><p>“No, we’d be able to see them. The lore was clear on that. Whoever summons them will speak with them directly,” Sam said.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure. Everything matches up to the research. The lore, the witness reports… Everything.” Sam shook his head. “I don’t know what we did wrong.”</p><p>“Okay, so maybe you messed something up,” Dean said. </p><p>Sam shook his head adamantly. “No, I know we did it right.”</p><p>“Sometimes we get it wrong on the first go-around.”</p><p>“Dean, it’s taken us <em>weeks</em> to get this far-” He stopped when he realized the frustration and anger that had suddenly taken hold, even a streak of desperation that he tried to suppress. He kept his mouth shut, his lips pressed into a thin line. He breathed, slowly, in and out. Then, “Let’s just… wait a little longer. Please.”</p><p>Dean watched him for a moment. Sam expected him to give up immediately, but was surprised when he nodded. “Hey- Just relax, okay? We’ll wait it out a little longer, just in case this thing shows up.”</p><p>Sam let out a breath, relieved. He focused instead on going over the research for the hundredth time, reviewing for any detail they might have missed. He wondered if it was the Hell Butterfly that was the problem, or if it was the arrangement itself, perhaps. Time continued to tick by until Dean had used the last of his patience. It had been another thirty minutes. </p><p>Another hour.</p><p>Two hours.</p><p>Three hours had gone by when a breeze began to blow seemingly inside the abandoned structure. It swirled around dust and dirt in all directions, emanating out from the center of the summoning arrangement. Finally there was a burst of light that cut harshly through the darkness, hovering above the ground, and it formed into the shape of a square. The traditional Japanese gates of paper and wood formed there, one circular and one rectangular. A purple-black butterfly fluttered silently out of nothingness, followed by a dark figure. It stepped forth into the living world. They were small statured with mid-length black hair, and they wore dark hakama and kimono. A traditional katana sword strapped to her side. </p><p>She stood in the air as if gravity and physics held no meaning for her. There was an authority in her expression and stance that held an intensity, a confidence born from years of hardship. She spoke with a deeper, mellow voice, that was feminine in its own way. </p><p>“Why have you summoned me?” she asked, stern and focused. </p><p>But suddenly she paused, faltering. She frowned. Then blinked. </p><p>A quick look throughout the small abandoned building revealed that, indeed, no one else was there. </p><p>Her eyebrow twitched in irritation. She cursed. </p><p>---</p><p>Sam and Dean had decided to cut their losses and step away from the summoning ritual. Dean’s patience had lasted about an hour before he started complaining. Sam hadn’t wanted to give up so quickly, just in case something was wrong.</p><p>They had gone down the highway to the nearby bar that served as a rest stop for truckers and travelers alike. It was the standard bar fare with a pool table, arcade games, and a plethora of neon signs that hung on wooden paneling. The brothers had found a table along a far wall. They prefered to keep some distance from other patrons due to the nature of their conversations. It was easier that way. </p><p>Dean got himself a beer and began eying a blonde woman on the other side of the room. A few sips of his beer later, he approached her. Judging from what Sam could make out from his seat and through the cigarette smoke, it wasn’t going well for his brother.</p><p>Sam took a sip of his beer. The research notes were sitting in his backpack, still. He fought the temptation to take them out and review them again. He had the information practically memorized from the number of times he poured into researching it. Shinigami were something new to them, but so were dozens of other creatures that they gotten right on the first try. He simply couldn’t understand what they missed or did wrong. Maybe they misunderstood the beings entirely. After all, reapers were on a whole different plane compared to demons and other monsters. Maybe they had different rules. It didn’t help that much of the lore and documentation was translated from Japanese. That meant any number of small details might have been lost in translation. But it came from an academic source. It should’ve been right, and Sam knew it. </p><p>He took another sip of his beer, then almost slammed the glass back down on the table. If they had gotten something wrong, they would need to take even more time researching and looking for sources. That was time they simply didn’t have. They had already burned far more time on it than Sam would’ve liked, and it only caused his anxiety to grow. It was another possible dead end. Dean couldn’t afford-</p><p>Movement caught his attention near the bar entrance. A small girl with black hair, who looked no older than a teenager, entered. She was decidedly out of place with the traditional japanese-style black clothing and a sword tied at her belt- her small height and size notwithstanding. Her movements were with precision, a purpose. There was no pause as she moved past a rowdy group that had gathered near the entrance. She brushed past one of them- a large bald man in a leather jacket. He turned in response, yet ignored her entirely. She was still moving forward, and it was then when she caught Sam’s gaze. Her eyes fixated on him with an intensity that was still apparent from across the room. The woman was moving directly towards him. </p><p>Sam felt for his gun from under his jacket. </p><p>She approached him directly. No sign of hesitation or pause. </p><p>“Are you the one who summoned me?” she said, her violet eyes narrowing slightly, her voice calm yet demanding. It was almost a comical sight seeing her stand before him, such a contrast to the biker gang and drunk college students. </p><p>“Uh,” Sam started. “Are you…” He shook his head. It didn’t make any sense, but what she wore matched the descriptions and the lore perfectly. “Are you the Shinigami?” </p><p>She gave a slight snort. “Yes. Did you think I was something else?”</p><p>He tried to find the words. “Uh… Well… No, I mean… We weren’t sure we did it right-”</p><p>She kicked his shin under the table. </p><p>“Ow!” He winced. “What was that for?!”</p><p>“Fool! I arrived and no one was there. Do you often knock on a door and leave?” She folded her arms across her chest. </p><p>Yes, her outfit and weapon matched the lore… But there was nothing saying Shinigami were short enough to be under five feet in height, or that they would reprimand you for being impatient. </p><p>“Uh… Sorry…?” he muttered, though he was still confused more than anything. “How did you find us?” </p><p>“I am able to sense such things,” she said. </p><p>Sam glanced to the other end of the bar and found Dean making his way back to them. </p><p>“Hey, Sammy, who’s your new friend?” he asked with a grin that was only somewhat real, his body tense and on alert.  </p><p>“I am a Shinigami,” she said and regarded him coolly. “What else could I be?”</p><p>The words that were spoken and the person before him did not click together well in Dean’s brain, which played out in his expression. Sam couldn’t blame him. 
</p><p>Dean let out a small, dry laugh in disbelief. “You? You’re the reaper?” </p><p>In response, she watched him with narrowed eyes and an annoyed frown. </p><p>Then she jabbed him in the gut with her fist.</p><p>Dean grit his teeth and muttered curses under his breath. “Son of a-”</p><p>“Hey…!” Sam tensed and rose from his seat. Both had reached for their guns by then, discreetly. “Let’s just… calm down, okay? Let’s not make a scene. We can go outside,” he pleaded. He wasn’t sure what to expect of their visitor, or of the prospect they might take out their anger on innocent people- such as themselves, or nearby civilians. </p><p>“Idiots. It is not my fault you left,” She said. If she was dissuaded by the intense glare Dean was giving her, she did not show it. “Besides, I am not the one causing a scene. They are not able to see me.” </p><p>Sam looked around the bar, and found more than one patron was looking at them oddly, talking and muttering amongst themselves. </p><p>“What does that mean?” Dean asked with irritation coloring his voice. He noted the strange looks they were garnering as well. </p><p>“It means you appear to be fighting with thin air,” she said, and Sam could have sworn she smirked in amusement.</p><p>Sam gathered his backpack and things. “Dean,” He said. </p><p>“Yeah,” he nodded, and grudgingly moved to leave the bar. He was sure to have the Shinigami go first and in his line of sight. </p><p>Outside there was sporadic foot traffic around the bar entrance, so they moved around the corner but within eyeshot of the Impala. Dean walked with heavy steps, and he shot Sam more than one look that showed him decidedly on edge. </p><p>“Why did you summon me?” The reaper said before either of them could speak. It sounded like a command despite being in the form of a question. </p><p>“We need your help,” Sam said, careful not to let Dean start and break whatever peace they managed to have. “There’s a spirit- it’s evil, corrupted. It was a Shinto priest, we think. According to the myths only a Shinigami can get rid of it.” </p><p>Speaking calm, reasonable facts seemed to please the otherworldly woman. Despite the height difference (she had to have been at least a foot and a half shorter than him) she seemed to take control of the situation easily. They were probably just lowly humans to her, after all. “What do you know of this spirit?” </p><p>“It’s been haunting the same spot for at least 10 years, we think.” He mentally reviewed the news reports and rumors they’d collected over the past weeks. “People end up disappearing or are found dead.”</p><p>“Almost like they were clawed to death. Attacked,” Dean said. “Only Yogi Bear’s not out in that part of the woods.” </p><p>She considered the information carefully, bringing a hand to her chin in thought. “You believe it to be a tainted spirit? For what reason?” she asked, and she looked directly at Sam almost in challenge. </p><p>He paused for the briefest moment. “Well- There are signs of a malignant spirit haunting the area, but more than one hunter’s died trying to dispel it. Normal methods haven’t worked- And then there was a report from a medium that visited the area. They reported seeing a large black beast with a white, skull-like mask. And according to legend, only a Shinigami can expel a spirit like that.”</p><p>She nodded in acceptance. “If it is a hollow, then I will need to cleanse it.” She paused. “You have a friend who is a bear?” she asked in sudden idle curiosity, interested.</p><p>Dean smirked and fought down a chuckle. “Yeah, Yogi’s a real friend of ours. Him and Boo Boo.”</p><p>Sam almost rolled his eyes. “Dean…”</p><p>The amused grin was still firmly on his face. “What?”</p><p>“If living souls are in danger, then we must not waste time,” she said. “Where is your vehicle?”</p><p>Sam and Dean exchanged looks. “You… need a ride?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Of course. You have summoned me here. You were the ones who left me behind in the first place. It is the least you can do.” She moved to walk past them towards the parking lot, despite having no way of knowing which car was theirs. “Are you coming?” Her voice commanding, expectant. </p><p>“Man, this is weird,” Dean muttered. “Are you sure you didn’t summon a demon by mistake?” He asked, not seriously. Mostly. </p><p>“Look- if this works, then the spirit’s taken care of. Right? Then we can move on.” Sam would leave it at that, as far as Dean was concerned. But there was the hidden hope that the Shinigami could help with something else.</p><p>They piled into the Impala. It made for a strange drive, to be sure. The Shinigami sat in the backseat by herself and calmly watched the dark blurs of trees go by through the window. </p><p>After several minutes she spoke, agitated. “Will this take all night?” The sarcasm could not be missed.</p><p>That seemed to press one of Dean’s buttons far too easily. “Yeah, that’s cute coming from the reaper that took forever to show up.” </p><p>“It could not have been more than three hours. Did you expect someone to appear immediately? Do you think there are Shinigami merely milling about, in case a human summons them? There are other things in need of attention.” She adjusted the sleeves of her kimono as she folded her arms once again. She was speaking plainly, as if it were obvious and they were foolish not to know for themselves. “Besides, there is paperwork that must be completed.”</p><p>Dean tilted his head in a way that was reminiscent of a confused dog. “You have paperwork in the afterlife?”</p><p>“Yes. Why?”</p><p>He chuckled to himself. “I dunno, are you sure you didn’t come from Hell?”</p><p>That earned a kick to the back of his chair, and he let out an annoyed grunt with an angry flash in his eyes. “Hey, cut that out!”</p><p>“Idiot. If you were not being foolish, I would have no reason to do such things,” she said dismissively. </p><p>“Dean,” Sam said warningly, trying to pacify the situation. It seemed to work, somewhat. </p><p>“We weren’t sure how long it would take,” Sam said. “We waited for at least an hour, but we thought we did something wrong. We’re sorry.”</p><p>The reaper looked out the window, despite the fact that nothing was visible save for darkness. “It is not common for us to be summoned in such a way,” she admitted. “I had not heard of it happening for at least two hundred years.” </p><p>Sam was thankful for the lull in arguing. “Do you have a name?” he asked, in a bid to solidify the peace. </p><p>She paused. “Rukia Kuchiki.”</p><p>He nodded, glancing back at her over his shoulder from the passenger seat. “I’m Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean.”</p><p>The Shinigami- Rukia- watched him carefully then, though not suspiciously as before. Something seemed to soften in her demeanor. “Why do you know about spirits and Shinigami?” </p><p>“We hunt things,” Dean said. “Evil things. The kinds of things that hurt people.”</p><p>“Normally we would take care of an evil spirit on our own,” Sam explained patiently. “But this one was different…”</p><p>“A hollow can only be cleansed by a Shinigami and their Zanpakuto sword,” she said knowingly. “Normal living souls are not able to fight them. You were right in calling for me.”</p><p>“You’re really going to take care of that thing?” Dean asked with a glance at her through the rear-view mirror. </p><p>“Yes. I am hardly inexperienced,” she said, clearly unamused at what he was implying. “I have trained longer than you have been alive.” </p><p>That earned an eyebrow raise from both of them. Though it was not surprising, all things considered. The afterlife, hell- none of it seemed bothered by things such as time. </p><p>---</p><p>They did not speak again for the rest of the drive. Thankfully, it was only a few more minutes until they reached the spot marked in Sam’s GPS. The gristmill had long been abandoned, and it was beyond the real boundary of town. But close enough that innocent hikers, locals, and tourists had occasionally strayed closeby. And then became victims. </p><p>It was the blight on an otherwise kind, welcoming county. It would be cleansed that night. </p><p>They approached the ruined building. The Shinigami pulled a small device from her pocket, which looked surprisingly like a human cell phone. There was even a small charm hanging from it, barely made out in the darkness. 

“It is here,” she said. She pocketed the device and turned towards them. “I will face the hollow. You must stay here.” </p><p>“Fine by me,” Dean said. </p><p>“You don’t need us to do anything?” Sam asked. </p><p>Rukia had already turned towards the mill by then, eyes narrowed and expertly looking for any sign of the spirit. </p><p>“No. You will only put yourselves in danger,” she said. </p><p>She lurched forward with a twitch of her foot, and suddenly she was gone. </p><p>---</p><p>The building had been abandoned for some time, and had begun crumbling into ruins. The roof was fairly exposed, with large holes of fallen timbers and tiles that opened to the cavernous room below. The moon shone brightly. Its pale, blueish light enough to barely illuminate the decaying wood, though some places remained cloaked in shadows.</p><p>Rukia crouched on a high point of the roof with a hand on her zanpakuto. Her muscles tense, alert. There was complete silence, with only the constant buzz of crickets and owls in the distance. There did not seem to be any such creatures around the building itself, she noted. </p><p>Then the ground shook, and a giant, leathery black hand shot out of a hole in the rooftop intent on catching her with large white claws. </p><p>She darted to the left and narrowly avoided it, the claws almost catching the edge of her sleeve. There was a thundering crash, then a cloud of dirt and dust as the claw destroyed part of a brick wall. She flash-stepped, the invisible motion bringing her several feet to the left. The new angle allowed her to peak into the darkness of the structure- only to see a hollowed eye socket staring at her from a bone-white mask. </p><p>Rukia gauged the situation from a strategic perspective, as training and experience had led her to do. She chanted the words aloud for a mid-level destructive kido spell which hit its mark. The hollow gave out a loud otherworldly roar, one that would have been felt in the chest of anyone able to hear it. It clawed out, and she nimbly dodged again. 

They repeated the exchange, back and forth, as if playing some form of grim game. She was testing it to see its true power- but there was the distinct possibility that it was doing the same, she knew. The building took hit after hit as they battled- each time sending bricks and stones crashing downwards into the abyss. Finally she chose to use the location to her advantage. Managing to fully cast a high-level spell, she fired the bright red blast at the main supporting beam of the roof. It cracked easily and broke, sending much of the building down with it in a cascade that caused the ground to rumble. Section by section began to crack and break. The creature howled, its protection broken, suddenly buried by debris. </p><p>It was a low-level hollow, Rukia knew. But she would not underestimate it and assume it could be defeated so easily. She paused, carefully balanced on one of the few remaining sections of wall. The air grew quiet again, and she watched. It was deceptive. She would not fall prey to the idea that the hollow would fall so quickly.</p><p>She waited. Moments passed in silence. Nothing happened. </p><p>Suddenly there was a whirl of movement as the hollow burst forth from under the building’s remains, and it lurched forward at a run, its movements quick and almost unseen to the human eye. </p><p>Rukia let out a curse, and moved at speed to intercept.</p><p>It snapped trees like twigs that were in its path. She recognized the direction it was moving- and knew it was close, far too close to the humans who brought her there. She flash-stepped again and moved as quickly as she could. The hollow cleared another line of trees and she reappeared in front of it with her sword drawn and raised, just before it could swipe down at one of the brothers. 

Her strength as a Shinigami allowed her to hold the clawed hand back as she braced against her sword, her offhand raised to support the dull side of the blade with her forearm. She barely managed to bark a command over her shoulder then, telling the humans to run, before the second set of claws came at her from the side. Her small form went flying through the air and roughly hit a tree trunk. The hit made a loud, painful sound which left her breathless for a moment. Just before she fell forward and hit the ground, she rolled into a controlled landing. She grit her teeth in a wince before adjusting her stance and the grip on her sword.</p><p>Further ahead she saw the men scramble for cover. They shouted at one another, though it was hard to run from an unseen threat.  

Despite the danger to the humans, the hollow’s attention was divided- and it was the opening she needed. With practiced precision she ran, then jumped forward high up into the air. She brought the blade down in a single powerful stroke. Her attack hit the back of the bone-white mask with force, the blackish-red of hollow blood spewing into the air. She moved downwards in a continued arc, both from the intensity of her attack and aided by gravity. The creature roared. It was a pitiful desperate sound now, so unlike the ones from before, and it dissolved into wisps of black that were carried away by the wind. </p><p>Rukia landed on the ground lightly, though not as gracefully as she would have liked. Rising to her feet, she gauged the area, and was relieved to find both humans safe. </p><p>She calmed her breathing. As the rush of battle faded, she became aware of the dull pain of at least one cracked rib, the result of her misstep. Although it could not have been helped. </p><p>“It is safe now,” she said. “The spirit has been cleansed.” In a single smooth motion, she sheathed her sword.</p><p>The brothers exchanged looks. “That’s one way to kill a spirit,” Dean said. </p><p>Rukia snorted. </p><p>---</p><p>The brothers made a final inspection of the grounds, just to be sure no spirits remained. She allowed them their ritual as a courtesy, although she knew it was unneeded. The hollow had been defeated and its soul sent on. She stood with her arms crossed amidst the snapped trees from the encounter. It wasn’t long before they finished their inspection and returned to the car. </p><p>The taller one, Sam, approached her position some distance away. </p><p>“Hey,” Sam said quietly, and she realized they were out of earshot from his brother. “I have some questions for you… If you don't mind?” </p><p>She paused, and regarded him with a faint surprise. There was a pleading tone to his voice, a look in his eyes even amidst the faint moonlight, of intense focus. “What is it?”</p><p>“What do you know about crossroad demons? And contracts?”</p><p>The beings were unfamiliar and foreign to her. Demons were of a realm outside that of spirits and souls. They were a separate entity, one that knew to leave the work of Shinigami undisturbed. She could not recall any instance of a Shinigami encountering one. “I’m not familiar with them. Shinigami have no dealings with them. Why?”</p><p>“But can’t you control spirits as they die? You can summon the gates of hell, I read about it-”</p><p>“No. I cannot,” she said. “A Shinigami allows the spirit to move on to the afterlife, or to pass into hell. However, we do not have direct power over such things.” </p><p>Despite the darkness, she could see his expression fall. She then recognized him for what he was, a desperate man in search of something, driven and focused yet on the verge of despair. </p><p>She knew the look of one whose hope was crushed, and the look of having a burden on one’s heart. </p><p>“What is it?” she asked again.</p><p>He shook his head, a bitter smile on his lips. “It’s… my brother. He’s got a deal with a crossroads demon. I’m trying to figure out a way to break the contract... He’s only got a few months left, before…” </p><p>Pain and loss were not foreign concepts to Rukia. She had endured it herself, or known it through those she cared for as they lost family. She saw the wounds left behind. Wounds of the heart that did not simply heal with time alone. Sometimes they would fester and throb even when all else seemed to move on. </p><p>Yet it was family that was only somewhat familiar to her. She had known the loss of a sibling… yet the feelings were not her own. She knew of the feelings one had from such a loss, but she had not felt them. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she said, her voice gentle. “I know it is not easy.” She hesitated. What she would say went against her first instinct to keep her burdens to herself, not to involve others in what troubled her. But there was solace in speaking with a stranger whom she would never meet again.</p><p>“I have an older brother. I cannot imagine how it would feel if something were to happen to him,” she said.  </p><p>Sam gave her an odd look. “Reapers have siblings?” </p><p>Rukia nodded. “Shinigami have family and friends much like humans do,” she said. Although there were certainly differences between the two worlds. She had yet to find the true warmth of the living world amongst her fellow Shinigami. </p><p>She looked at him, frowning. “I apologize- I’m not able to help in saving your brother.” It was an earnest apology, which the man seemed to appreciate. “However, if you were able to summon me, I doubt such a thing is impossible for you.”</p><p>Sam’s expression seemed to lighten, even slightly. “I hope so,” he said. </p><p>Dean approached them, picking his way through the broken and downed tree branches. “Hey, we done here?”</p><p>“Yeah. We’re done,” Sam said. He cleared his throat, subtly, and shot a look at Dean. </p><p>His brother managed to get the hint. “Hey, uh. Thanks for saving my hide back there. And for killing the thing.” </p><p>She saw the casual way he nodded towards her, a carefully crafted nonchalant attitude that she found familiar. She smirked, amused. “Are you certain now I am not a demon?” </p><p>Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I still dunno about that.”</p><p>Faint amusement tinged her features, though she made a token effort to suppress it. Somewhat. </p><p>Suddenly mindful of the time, she glanced at her spirit-phone and noted the clock. “It is time I return. There is something I do not want to miss.”</p><p>“Gotta catch a TV show back in the afterlife?” Dean joked.  </p><p>She looked up in surprise, blinking. “How did you know?” </p><p>Sam bit back an awkward laugh, struggling to find the words to say. “You’re kidding.”</p><p>“I am not,” she said, oblivious and unamused at their humor. “I have been here longer than expected. I must return now if I do not want to miss the program.” </p><p>Dean scoffed awkwardly and seemed as if he wanted to laugh. “They’ve got cable in the afterlife,” he said. “I’ll be damned.” </p><p>
Technically, the program was airing in the living world- but on the other side of the globe, during daytime hours in Japan. But there was no need to correct them. There was no reason for them to know Shinigami sometimes walked amongst humans during the day, that they would eat and live as living souls might. </p><p>She turned and took several steps away from them in preparation. With her back facing them, she drew her sword and stabbed it into the air. It disappeared up to the hilt. Then, a bright light formed, and the familiar senkaimon gates appeared. It was blinding amidst the darkness of the night. The brothers held arms up to their brows in a bid to cover the glare. </p><p>Rukia turned to face them almost out of habit. Too often when moving out of the living world, there was someone for her to look back upon. This time it were the two brothers who called her.</p><p>Sam nodded, despite the harsh glare of the gate. “Thank you,” he said. </p><p>With a final smirk in acknowledgement tossed over her shoulder, she walked through the gate. It closed behind her. The light went away sharply, replaced only by the natural darkness of the night. Their eyes took several moments to adjust. </p><p>“I say we do that more often,” Dean said. 

Sam shot him a questioning look. “Summon a Shinigami?” </p><p>“No,” he said with a cocky smirk. “Get someone else to do our work for us.” </p><p>Sam couldn’t help but give a laugh, if brief. “Yeah, I suppose it’s kinda nice having someone else do the hunting for a change.” </p><p>It was a foreign experience. So many monsters lurked in the shadows that threatened innocent people. They had seen evil, and fought it. But it was the first time they had seen an otherworldly being show true concern for human beings. Or the drive to protect them, as the brothers felt. </p><p>But it was a welcome change. If darkness existed in the world- and it did- good would have to exist as well. </p><p>Sam would believe in that. </p><p>-Fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>